1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load transducer that measures linear forces in three axes and moments about two of the axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,138, issued Feb. 3, 1087, illustrate a multiple axis load-sensitive transducer utilizing a one-piece construction, with inner and outer members that are joined by a pair of axially spaced spiders. The spiders comprise arms that are integral with the inner housing and are connected to the outer housing by flexible straps that have longitudinal lengths with the ends of the straps fixed to the outer housing. The arms of the spiders are fixed to the center of the associated strap. Loads are sensed as a function of bending in the spider arms.
The present invention illustrates a transducer which has inner and outer housings connected by load-sensitive spider arms or shear beams. The outer ends of the spider are connected to the outer housing by links which are stiff when the inner housing is loaded in direction along an axis perpendicular to the plane of the spider relative to the outer housing.